I Want Him Now
by MariahFaye
Summary: Bella has always been the shy, innocent little sister to Emmett but not anymore. With the help of her two best friends Alice and Leah, will she manage to catch the attention of her brother's hunk-a-licious best friend Jacob Black? Well, Little Miss Swan will certainly try!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a mass amount of half-naked Taylor posters all over my bedroom wall. . . Ahhh, a girl can only dream.

Hey guys, I'm back after 2 long years. This is posted under "RiahFaye" which is my other profile that I had before this one and can't get access to it so I'm reposting this and a few new stories and I'll be updating at least once a week, that is my promise to you all! Well, Chapter 3 will be up by tonight/tomorrow morning :)

**Ch.1 – Always the Little Sister**

Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . .

Ugh – was it time for school already? Terrible news! It felt as though I'd only been asleep for two minutes. I sighed as I rolled over in bed to turn my alarm clock off. The first day of the new school year was always the toughest. It was the official mark that sleazy bikinis and summer night parties were over, and school was in. Not that I truly minded though, I was never much of a party girl; I left that for my brother Emmett.

I reluctantly got out of bed and starting my usual routine for getting up in the mornings. I sighed as I slipped in the shower and felt the hot water roll off my back. I sat in the spray for a few more moments before lathering my hair, strawberry suddenly filling my nostrils. I reluctantly got out of the shower a few minutes later and dressed in my usual t-shirt and jeans with a pair of vans. I brushed my chestnut hair and put it back in a simple pony. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my jacket, soccer bag, and headed down stairs.

"Morning sweetheart", I heard my mother say as the smell of pancakes clouded my senses.

"Oomph", I managed to grumble out as I dropped my things by the door and headed to the table to sit down and enjoy my breakfast with what little time I had left.

"Hey Bells", Emmett managed to mumble while stuffing his face full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"I know you didn't eat the last of those chocolate chip pancakes Emmett!" The sheepish grin he had on his face told me otherwise. Oh well, I wasn't in the mood for pancakes anyway.

"I'll see you at school Em", I said as I walked out the door with a pop tart in hand. I threw my things in the back of my silver jeep and climbed the steps to get in. God only knows why I let Em put a lift kit on it, but apparently it's the 'cool' thing to do.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I thought back to the day Emmett and his friends decided to do the lift kit themselves. For our 18th birthday, our parents got Emmett and I the cars of our choice. Mine being a jeep of course, since we did live in Forks and it did rain 60% of the time, I didn't want to get stuck. Em of course chose some gigantic thing that resembled truck. I wasn't positive though, he could have a party due to the size of the damn thing! Our mother being head doctor at Forks hospital and our father being the head (and only) police chief, I can't complain.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I pulled into the parking lot. I parked next to a familiar Ford F 150, glad that Leah was here already. I grabbed my gear from the back and headed inside to the cafeteria to meet Leah.

"Bella!" I heard Leah squeal as she ran up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged my best friend back.

"Hey Lee", I replied with a warm smile on my face. I continued to smile as I felt Leah dragging me to the table where the rest of our team was located. I heard choruses of "hellos" and felt welcomed by the numerous smiles of my fellow teammates.

"Are you ready for lunch Bella?" I heard someone ask me. A confused look crossed my features until it finally hit me – the postings for head captain were up today at lunch! I worked long and hard alongside my team all summer long for position as Varsity Captain of this years' soccer team.

"Oh please, we all know she already got it!" I heard Leah laugh behind me. I smiled as laugher burst across our table.

"Hey, it's not a for sure thing yet guys", I sighed at the thought of my dream of varsity captain becoming true.

"Oh please woman, as if you didn't work for it all summer long! Don't doubt yourself B!"

I smiled as the bell that signaled for classes to start rang. We all said our 'goodbyes' and promised to meet up in the lunch room and look and the posting for varsity captain together. Leah and I linked arms and walked to calculus together – oh joy. We took our seats in the back and I pulled out my notebook fully intent on taking notes until God himself walked in.

Jacob Black was nothing short of an Adonis with beautiful Quileute skin. He came sauntering in the room and sat towards the middle of the room next to his girlfriend Lauren Bagley. How a slut like that ever got a guy like him, I'll never know . . . correction, I do know. Standing at a minimum of 6' 5", spiked hair black as midnight, rippling muscles all over his body, perfect teeth to go along with his perfect smile, Jacob was nothing short of sex on wheels and I'm sure being on the football team didn't dampen the situation at all, considering Lauren was a cheerleader.

Unfortunately I snapped out of my trance as my friend Leah laughed at my side. I turned to glare at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't help but laugh B; the look on your face every time you see him is priceless!" She giggled beside me.

I couldn't help but blush as her words hit me. I didn't mean to drool at Jacob every time he came into my line of sight, which was often considering he was one of Emmett's best friends. I heard Leah sigh beside me.

"Are you ever going admit your feelings to him B? It's been what, four years that you've had a crush on him now?"

Actually, I've had a crush on Jacob Black since the day he walked in my door with Emmett eight years ago, even if I didn't realize I liked him at the time. I was only ten for goodness sakes! Although, even then he looked like a god (minus all the muscle of course.)

"And what would you suppose I do Lee? Walk up to him, shove my tits in his face and say 'Hey uhm I know you're my brother's best friend and all but I have wet dreams about you, wanna fuck!' For some reason, I don't see that going all that well, especially since he's dating Lauren." I harshly whispered at her.

"You've had wet dreams about him!" Leah yelled at the top of her lungs it seemed like. And of course everyone heard her and chose to not only stare but gape at me. Of course that would happen. Oh, and to top it off, I _had_ to blush – signature Bella move.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Clearwater – please keep your private matters outside of my classroom and pay attention or I will be forced to move the two of you!" The old bag of wrinkles at the front of the classroom said.

If it was any possible, I got even redder. It would also happen that Lauren and her friends were snickering in our direction and Jacob had a look of perplexity on his face as if the thought of me even seeming interested in a guy seems like an alien encounter. But seriously? – I _am _a girl and I _do_ have needs. I swear everyone seems to forget that Emmett is my TWIN, being older by twelve minutes totally doesn't count. I'm always 'Swan's younger sister, baby Emmett, or Little Swan', never just 'Bella or B', god it's frustrating and boy does it put a damper on my sex life. It's just basic common knowledge that Emmett is the size of a large 6' 4" gorilla, he's like one of those John Deer tractors but bigger. And of course being a line-backer on the football team made him intimidating enough to the point where guys didn't come up to me. . . ever.

Unfortunately, I'm lacking in the looks department as well, so that doesn't help my case either. I'm not saying that I'm ugly, not at all, I'm rather – plain. I have chestnut hair down to the middle of my back that I usually just shove into a pony tail every day. I have a heart-shaped face, but I don't wear any makeup. I have a decent body thanks to soccer, but I usually just wear jeans and a t-shirt. The only striking things I have about me are my eyes. Emmett and I both inherited our mother's dark silver eyes. Mine being a little light than Emmett's, but I loved them all the same. It's not very often you see someone with silver eyes.

Yet even with my freakishly cool eye color, I still lack in the boyfriend department, which brings me to my current position – sitting awkwardly with my head bowed down and an apologetic Leah sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry B; I'm just surprised that you like him that much!" She whispered to me.

"It's not like I consciously wish to dream about him Lee, in fact, I prefer if I didn't. Fantasizing about him only makes the truth hurt worse. The day Jacob Black notices me is the day pigs fly Lee." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"Oh come on Bells, you're not ugly, Jake's just preoccupied with that slut of his." She looked at me sympathetically.

"Ya, says the most gorgeous girl on this planet. You're to die for Lee; you have guys following you everywhere asking for your number day and night. And I know I'm not ugly, I'm just not exactly pretty either. . . at least not pretty enough for Jake to notice." I sighed.

Leah suddenly got a mischievous look on her face – "Well then, let's make him notice!" She said excitedly.

"Huh?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

"Exactly! We'll make him notice you Bella! God, why didn't I think of this before? This is golden!"

"Still confused here!" I said.

"We'll give you a make-over Bella – we'll have Alice help us! She's the poster child for shopping and make-up; she'll know exactly what to do!" By this time Leah was literally bouncing in her seat and Mr. Sac-O-Wrinkles up front was about to scold us again when finally the bell rang.

"Oh thank god." I hadn't realized how long class actually was until the bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella – I'll explain the rest then!" Leah rushed out of the classroom, I assume to find Alice before her next class. I have to admit that I'm curious about what she has to say but also nervous. Leah has this way of getting us into trouble with her mischievous ideas. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today and sluggishly headed to my next class – AP French - oh boy.

Lunch seemed to roll by a lot quicker than I thought it would, much to my pleasure. I grabbed my food and sat down at the table with the rest of the soccer team. For once, Leah was nowhere in-site. I ate my food along with the rest of the girls and chatted about practice starting in two weeks. I wanted to go check the postings along with the rest of the team, but Leah would kill me if went without her. Finally when the bell rang and pulled me from my thoughts, I was worried about Leah, she wouldn't miss something as big as this unless it was important. I shrugged it off hoping to find her in Biology. I looked at the rest of the girls and told them to head off to class, that I'd go to the listings myself. Everyone parted ways and I left the cafeteria following the familiar hallway to the girl's locker room. Nerves racked my body as I came up to the list and looked at the top.

2010 – Girl's Soccer Roster

Varsity Captain – Swan

Team – Calloway

Clearwater

Sage

Brown

I didn't even finish reading off the names – I GOT IT! I WAS CAPTAIN! I hadn't been this excited in a while; I wasn't quite sure what to do. I felt like dancing I was so excited! More than anything, I felt accomplished. I worked ridiculously hard this summer to gain that spot, looks like it worked out after all. My happy thoughts were interrupted by the late bell – whoops, better get to class!

I almost skipped it seemed like to class. Nothing could bring me down, not today, I wouldn't let it. Everyone gave me an odd expression as I walked in late to Mr. Tanner's class. It wasn't sure the last time I walked into class with a grin so big my teeth were practically showing.

"Ms. Swan, please get to your seat, class has started." Mr. Tanner told me raising one of his ultra-bushy eyebrows at me.

I walked and plopped down in my assigned seat which seemed to be next to Edward Cullen. I didn't really know Edward, but he was attractive, that's much was true. He had messy bronze hair and forest green eyes. He was 'every girl's dream' according to Jessica, Lauren's best friend.

As I sat down, Edward turned to me. – "Hi", he said extending his hand, "Mine name is Edward." I laughed at his antics.

"Bella." I said with a giggle. Of course Mr. Tanner glared at our talking. Jeez, I was on a role today with my teachers. I was brought out of my trance though as I felt a paper hit the back of my head. I looked at the floor to see a note on the ground.

Bella – sorry I missed you at lunch today, I was on a mission with Alice! We're going to her house after school; meet us in the parking lot! Ps. I told you that you'd get captain! – Love, Lee

I laughed at her antics and turned around in my seat to nod in her direction. I turned around when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted to check the onion slide." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Metaphase", I said as it off as no big deal.

I guess all those nights of studying and not parting paid off a little, Edward and I were the first to finish our lab, earning us an onion as a reward.

"Hey, you're Emmett's sister right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, that would be the first the thing a guy asks me.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"I'm sorry? Have I offended you?" He said suddenly.

"I didn't mean to offend you; you two just look so much alike." He replied. I had to laugh at that. Emmett and I looked nothing alike except for our eyes. But I'd figure I'd humor him for amusement's sake.

"Thanks. . . I guess." I laughed.

That response earned a chuckle from him in return. He didn't have a deep voice like Jacob did – more like a soft melody of violins.

"So why did you seem so offended when I asked if you were Emmett's sister, if you don't mind me asking."

I paused for a second, "I don't get offended, that's just all I ever am – Emmett's little sister."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have offended you, that weren't my intention at all." He smiled at me.

"What may I call you then?" He asked.

"Bella, please call me Bella." I smiled back.

As quickly as it had started, the bell rang signally class was over.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." Edward said with a smile as he bent down to kiss the palm of my hand. I blushed in return. I was a slightly awkward gesture, but I was flattered none the less. And that's how I left the classroom, with a slight blush on face as I made my way to my final class of the day – gym. Leah caught up to me in the hallway.

"What was that?" She asked nudging my hip.

"What was what?" I shrugged.

"Oh don't even Ms. Swan! Edward kissed your hand!" She laughed with me.

"It didn't mean anything, he's just a gentleman!"

"This might actually work to our advantage. . . "Uh oh – there's goes that evil look in her eyes again.

"Will you please tell me what you're concocting in that evil mind of yours?"

"You'll find out after school!" She pushed away from me – "Bye! I'll see you soon! Love you!" I heard her yell as she headed to English-Lit.

I went in the girls locker room and changed into my usual gym wear; a sports bra with the sleeves rip out all the down the sides and a pair of basketball shorts. I walked into to the gym and raised my hand when my name was called for roll. We were out on the field today playing soccer – woo!

"Swan and Reyes, you two are captains. Pick you teams – hurry up!" Coach shouted as we hit the field. I smirked to myself, I was always a captain when we played soccer, it only seemed fitting. I did a quick scan of the crowd and found out that Paul Meraz and Embry Call were both in my class. I made a mental note to pick them. Paul was captain of the boy's varsity team this year. He and Embry were the only ones from Emmett's little group that didn't play football.

"Swan, start pickin'!" I heard coach shout.

"Meraz!"

"Reyes - start pickin'!"

"Uhmm, Blanche!" I heard her yell. I had to smirk at that. Poor girl had no idea that Joseph Blanche was the worst soccer player on the planet, hell the worst at anything besides golf. He had plaid pants and 'fore!' written all over him.

By the time we finished, I had Paul and Embry both on my team. We were gonna win, that much is for sure. Once coach blew his whistle, we were off. We started off with the ball passing between Embry, Paul, or me. The 'team' came to an understanding to just pass the ball to one of us and we would get the goal. Things were going great; it was 4-0 until I saw Jacob Black running around the track with his shirt off. Good mother of God did that boy have a body to die for. And I did die, of mortification at least when someone kicked me in the head with the ball and caused me to face plant in the ground. Apparently I yelled because Jacob along with my stupid brother was bent over in laugher.

"Bella – hahaha – are you okay?" Paul managed to sputter out.

"Ugh. . ." I managed to groan. Paul helped pull me to me feet since Embry was doubled over on the ground still laughing.

"Shut up Embry!" I yelled. I looked over and saw the poor kid that him literally shaking in fear. What? Was I going to go over there and kick him back, I sure wanted to, but I'm not that mean. I pulled my shirt over my head and started to rub all of the dirt off of my face. I looked back down at my brother once I was done and saw him punch Jacob in the arm for something. Oh well. They started running the track again together. I was about to start walking to the locker rooms to change when I saw Jacob look back at me and smirk then turn around again. Damn, what I would give to wipe that smirk off his face with something besides my hand. Jeez I had it bad. I reluctantly pulled from my thoughts and headed back to the locker room. I decided not to change; I needed a good shower anyway. I grabbed my things and headed out to my Jeep. Leah's truck was already gone, so I hopped in my Jeep, turned up my bass, and headed to Alice's house.

About fifteen minutes later, I pulled up to Alice's door. I didn't even get a chance to knock before they both drug me inside.

"Took ya long enough!" Alice shouted at me. Leah and I have been best friends since childbirth, we met Alice freshman year and have been inseparable ever since.

"It takes fifteen minutes to get to your house from the school Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"It only takes me five!"

"Says the woman with the 911 turbo." She had a laugh at that.

Alice's mom was song famous artist. She did everything from sculpting to abstract painting. But because of her famous nature, she was hardly home, on the occasion she did return, she always bought Alice something new. Her last visit to Italy had lasted over a month. I guess the Italians inspired her to give Alice the 911 turbo, although I'll never know why. I always imagined the Italians as peaceful vespa kind of people. I shook my head at my ministrations and decided to get right to the point.

"Why are we here?" I demanded.

"Not that I mind being here, but what are we doing here exactly?" I corrected myself. Leah and Alice both squealed.

"We have come up with a way for you to get Jacob Black!" They yelled.

"Oh please enlighten me." I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to give you a makeover!" They shouted.

"We're going to go shopping for actual clothes, not just jeans and plain t's. You're going to get shoes besides different colored Vans, we're getting your hair trimmed and died, we're getting you waxed, and we're going to Sephora in Seattle." Alice stated as a matter of fact.

I didn't have a response. My eyes bulged out of my head! Was that really their idea? Make me into a Barbie like Lauren?

"Guys, I don't want to be another Lauren." I looked down disappointed.

"Bella! You're not going to be a Lauren, gods no. We're just going to open your horizons up a little. You have natural beauty; you just need to utilize it. You always say how gorgeous Leah and I are, let us help you." Alice put her hand on mine.

I thought about it for a minute. I did have two of the most gorgeous girls at Forks at my disposal. Why not use them?

"Alright, I'll humor you. But how is this going to help me get Jacob? I want him to like my personality, not just a low cut shirt that shows my tits off." I say.

"He will love your personality Bella! We just need to get him away from Lauren so you guys can talk."

"Plus Bella, the guys are always at your house because of Emmett. Start walking around in your spankies and a sports bra! That'll get em' talking!" Leah winked at me.

"The whole point is not to be like Lauren, Leah." I laughed.

"Well pretend like you don't know that they're their! They're in your house, remember? Plus, what better way to get a guy talking than by your brother freaking out and drawing attention to it! Emmett would freak if you walked around like that, he's Jacob's best friend, if he notices, Jacob will." Leah said.

I had to admit, she did have a point. The guys were always over at my house. Many of them stayed the night. I didn't want to seem like a slut or get Emmett mad at me, but maybe I could put on a tank top and my spankies? That wouldn't be as bad as a sports bra.

"Alright. When do we start?" I asked. I could see shock covering both of their faces.

"What? I'm all out of options. I want Jacob so bad I could cry, and if this is going to get me him, then what other choice do I have?" I asked.

"Perfect!" They both said in unison.

"We'll start Friday after school. I'll call my spa and set up and appointment with my hair stylist and the lady that does my waxes. A week from today you'll be a changed woman!" Alice cried.

I had to admit, I was a little bit excited. I wasn't thrilled with the idea of changing my whole appearance, but I did need a confidence booster, so why not. If this got me Jacob, I'd marry those two girls. We sat back for the rest of the evening and planned all the stores we would go to and what we had to do to get me ready. Edward's name popped up in the conversation at one point. That had made me a little uneasy, but they seemed to think that he would help somehow, so I just went along with it. I was excited for this weekend. I wasn't exactly sure how it was going to happen, but I guess I'd have to wait and see.

So what do you all think? Bad, good? Should I continue? I'm looking for a Beta, if you're interested, please let me know. Also, I'm not sure if I should incorporate the vampire and werewolf thing, or if I should leave it all human? What do you all think? Please review!


	2. I Hate The Mall

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Jacob Black – just like Santa is my dad and the Easter Bunny is my uncle. You get the picture, stop freakin' out and just read already man!

AN: There are a few in here, so pay attention to them! And a wonderful thanks to my Beta, Sabrina, Aka – Bripearl. I would definitely be lost without her guidance! You rock girl!

**Ch. 2 – I hate the Mall**

I woke up once again to an insistent buzzing noise ringing in my ears.

"God I need a new alarm clock." I thought as I stumbled out of bed and into the shower. I completed my usual routine and headed downstairs, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I was too excited; today was Friday.

I met up with Alice and Leah in the cafeteria before school began and we went over the final details of later today. We would meet up five minutes after school let out. From there, we'd go to the salon to get my hair done as well as get waxed. God I shuddered at that fact. But after you got waxed, you stayed red for a few days, so the sooner I got it, the faster the red went away. After my wax we would head back to Alice's to stay the night and come Saturday, we'd go shopping. Sunday was my beauty day. We would spend the whole day finishing up my look, putting my outfits together, getting pedis/manis, and playing with make up all day. I had a feeling that if I had homework over the weekend, it wasn't going to get done.

The bell rang and Leah and I once again, headed to Calculus. As I sat in class, I was really beginning to wonder when I was ever going to use this stuff. I'm not positive what I want to do with my life, but I will sure as hell make sure it has nothing to do with this crap. I looked up to see none other than Jacob Black once again strutting into class fifteen minutes late. But of course he doesn't get in trouble, no, never! But ever since Leah's little outburst, Mr. Sac-O-Wrinkles turned into Mr. Sac-O-Glare. He seemed to think I was some kind of evil perverted child who hid shackles in my backpack. Although, with Jacob's fine exterior, he might not be far off!

Luckily for me, Emmett and his group of friends sat at the table directly across from us; I had a perfect view of Jacob . . . and Lauren – Eww. Fortunately, the football players ran track when I had P.E., which meant I'd be seeing Jacob run shirtless for the rest of the season. Good god! I was glad it was Friday. I was pulled from my thoughts once again when the bell rang. Leah and I winked at each other as I headed to AP French.

The class in itself wasn't that bad; I quite enjoyed French, and spoke it fluently as well. It's supposed to be the language of love, but so far, it's done nothing but earn me the title of 'nerd' and 'teacher's pet.' Well excuse me for actually reading my French book. Jeez, teenagers these days. I shook my head and walked in my class and smiled as my teacher greeted me. For being an AP class, I'm pretty positive that I'm the only one that could fluently speak French besides Mr. Allary. I had to admit, he was rather cute. He was a young teacher, only about 25 – 26, about 5' 10" with light brown skin, hazel/green eyes, a bright smile, and freckles everywhere. He always wore his hair uncombed and constantly ran his ringers through it. It reminded me of Edward; he always ran his fingers through his hair. But having a crush on my French teacher is the last thing I need, because lawsuits are always so much fun.

I kind of had a funny feeling that Mr. Allary had a crush on me, or maybe that was just false hope. He did seem to take more interest in me than in any other member of the class. But that could be because I'm one of the very few that seem to really participate. I couldn't stop myself from daydreaming in the middle of Mr. Allary's lecture. It was also completely out of my hands when I pictured Jacob speaking the French teacher's words; the eloquence of the words and the way his mouth moved, good lord.

I was suddenly getting claustrophobic and I needed to get out of the room. Lunch was soon, he wouldn't mind if I left, right? The last thing I needed to be doing was fantasizing that Mr. Allary was Jacob, holy crap I'm pathetic. I attempted to distract him by pretending to be transfixed in my book, hoping that Mr. Allary didn't think that I was day-dreaming about him; now _that_ would be mortifying.

I went against my better judgment and asked to be excused to lunch early claiming that I didn't feel well. He went along with it and allowed my early departure. I headed to the cafeteria and sat down at a table with my head down, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey." The voice startled me so bad I fell out of my chair.

"Oomph!" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. Next thing I knew, Jacob was towering over me, offering me his hand. I looked up at him in surprise.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna bite." I saw him smirk and per usual, I blushed and gratefully accepted his hand. I didn't realize how strong he was until he pulled me up so hard I ended up flat against his chest with nothing but my hands as a small barrier. I looked up at him and gulped. He smelled so good and through his shirt I could feel every rippling muscle on his chest; that made my breath hitch. I hadn't ever been this close to Jacob, and it was definitely having an effect on me.

Next thing I knew, the shrill of the bell was ringing through my ears and I jumped back from Jacob. I quickly mumbled an apology and ran off to the lunch line but not before I once again had the pleasure of witnessing the corners of Jacob's mouth turn slightly upward. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off of his face, screw wiping it! A short time later I was sitting at my table with the rest of the girls. It would also happen that I had a direct view of Jacob all throughout lunch. I couldn't help but replay the moment in my head over and over. His smell alone was enough to drive me mad. If I wasn't hooked before, I was definitely fish bait now. I shook my head and tried not to think about the yearning I have for my brother's best friend. I joined in on the conversation and found myself laughing easily and slowly drifting from the Adonis that had plagued my mind for the past years.

School couldn't have ended any sooner. P.E. was once again mortifying. Today, coach had us run laps on the track with the football players. It would also happen that my shoe lace would come untied at the exact second Jacob was about to pass me. As I fell over for the second time that day, Jacob once again came up and offered my hand, only this time, I didn't fly to his chest. I almost frowned at the missed memory. I once again thanked Jacob, blushed, and began running again.

P.E. didn't end soon enough. I quickly showered and changed into my clothes and headed out to my Jeep to wait for Alice and Leah. Soon enough, I saw them bouncing into the parking lot with smiles on their faces. We headed off to Alice's first to drop the other girls' cars off. It was a nice day in Forks for once, so we decided to drive my Jeep with the top down. We headed to Port Angeles and pulled up to a salon called "Beau-zique." Judging by the name, I wasn't too excited. We walked inside and like a whirlwind I was greeted by the smell of hair dye and Pureology shampoo. Soon enough a well dressed and extremely attractive man came up and whisked me away to his station with Alice and Leah not far behind.

"What are we doing to your hair cutie?" He asked. Before I even got a chance to respond Alice began to give orders to the guy.

"Well we want to keep her length, she has beautiful long hair. Let's add some high lights and low lights to bring out her natural chestnut color, give her a soft swoop side-bang, and make it curly!" She giggled.

As soon as she finished her instructions, I was once again whisked away by the man. He started on washing my hair, and before I knew it, I had more tin foil in my hair to get HBO. He washed the color out, parted my hair to my left side and gave me bangs that were long enough that I could 'sweep' them off to the side and not worry about them constantly being in my eyes. He put some mousse and product in my hair and scrunched it up, giving it a naturally curly look.

"You are done my dear! Take a look and tell me what you think." I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. There were tones of gold and dark brown flittering through all of my hair. The bangs only brought more attention to my silver eyes, and I had to admit, I loved my hair curly. It fell down in waves to about the end of my bra. I walked over to the sitting area where Alice and Leah were waiting.

"Oh my god! Bella, you look like a total babe, and we're not even done with you yet!" Leah squealed.

"Maurice, can I get two of all the bottles you used in her hair along with the shampoo and conditioner please." Alice asked the man who cut my hair.

Next, we were guided back to a room with calm music that sounded like soft rainforest birds were singing. I was asked to change into a robe and lay on the table. My eyebrows and lips didn't hurt to wax, my legs didn't even hurt that bad. It wasn't until she started to do my nether regions that I started screaming.

"Good lord my vagina!" I yelled as the lady pulled another strip of hair off. The hair had to be ¼ and inch long to wax, and now I knew why. It hurt like fuck when it was long, I could only imagine what it would feel like with little hair. All of a sudden, I heard Leah and Alice burst into giggles outside of my door.

"Fuck you bitches! You come in here and do this and tell me it doesn't hurt!" That only fueled them more.

"Think of what Jake will think when he sees that Bells! Guys wayyy get off on that!" I heard Alice tell me. As perverted as that sounded, it kept me going. There was nothing I wanted more than for Jake to tie me up and use my body to his every desire, and that's saying a lot considering bondage is a major turn off for me, but for Jake, I'd do it. God, I needed to get laid bad, I was thinking about tying up Jake, good lord. I knew Alice and Leah had sex, they were goddesses. They made sure it was no one at school though, so rumors wouldn't fly. You could find some hot ass guys at the teenage clubs in Seattle and Port Angeles. Maybe that's what we would do tonight; we could go to a club. It would be dark enough that no one would be able to see my irritated red skin. I brightened up at the idea (and at the fact that the lady was almost done!)

Fifteen minutes of pure torture later, Leah and Alice came in. I had no shame in dressing in front of them. We were all comfortable with one another, so it wasn't a big deal.

"You look good Bella!" Alice looked at me.

"Ya B, you're not as red as I thought you'd be surprisingly." Well that was good at least.

"Let's go tanning!" Alice was jumping. We all always had a light tan going for us. Amongst all of the pale people in Forks, it was nice to stick out ever so slightly. Of course Leah had gorgeous dark skin because of her Native American genes, but a little tanning never hurt anyone!(AN: I don't know if you can tan after you wax, soo my bad if you can't! :P)

I paid for my hair and the wax and Alice paid for all the extra product and lotions she wanted for me. We all hopped in my Jeep and headed to "Sun Beach" tanning salon. I almost had to laugh at the name of the place as it popped in my head. Most of the time, the beaches weren't even sunny. I had to snort at that.

"What's so funny B?" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"We should go to the club tonight!" I looked at Alice.

"Are you sure Bella? You're skin isn't too irritated and red?" She asked.

"It is, but it'll be dark, so you won't be able to tell. Plus, I don't want to stay in tonight, I want to get out!"

"That's a great idea B! You can practice grinding with guys. Proms coming up soon. . ." Leah winked at me.

"Leah, proms not until April – it's August." We all giggled as I pulled up to the tanning salon. We got rooms close to one another and only stayed in the beds for twelve minutes; we didn't want to turn orange. Lauren and Jessica tanned until they looked like oompa loompas – it was hilarious! We hopped in my Jeep once again and headed to Alice's to shower and get ready.

Alice had enough bathrooms in her house that we could all shower at one time. We headed back to Alice's room to change. Luckily, we always kept at least one spare change of clothes at each other's houses. I changed into my underwear and strapless bra and headed to Alice's closet. I put on a pair of short denim shorts and a white tube top and came out of the closet. It was a club for teens, so no one got really dressed up there.

"Damn B, you look hot!" Leah looked over at me.

"You have huge tits!" Alice giggled at me.

"Ya, you can never tell in those baggy shirts of yours." Leah teased me. I just stuck my tongue out at the two of them. I looked down at my tongue.

"I need a new tongue ring guys. I want a black one." I stated. It was the one 'rebellious' thing I got when Em and I turned 18. I put in a bendable light-pink one so my parents wouldn't notice at first.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you had a tongue ring." Leah teased me.

"A black one would be hot B. Jacob would definitely notice that!" Alice winked at me. I blushed at that.

"Jeez guys, I know I want the guy with every fiber in my being, but I don't want to come off as a total slut. I actually really like Jacob. I've spent a decent amount of time with him and the guys because of Em, and he's actually really smart and funny."

"And smokin'!" Alice teased me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. We all spent the next two hours getting ready. Leah and Alice helped me curl my hair in big, soft curls. They showed me how to do a smoky eye. I could do basic make up; I just didn't ever do it. I put on some lip gloss and topped off my outfit with some black stilettos.

"Wow Bells, stilettos?" Alice asked me with a questioning glance.

"Hey, I have to learn to wear them eventually right?" The girls giggled at my antics. We headed out the door and hopped in my Jeep. It was an unusually warm day for Forks and I'm glad it continued on in the night. It was August, but the summer weather wasn't completely over. We climbed in and headed towards Port Angeles to a club called "Area 51." (AN: there's a real club here in Utah called that, so I borrowed the name :P)

I parked and we headed into the mini club. All eyes were on us as we walked in. I was used to seeing Alice and Leah get ogled at; it was nice to get some attention to myself for once. Alice was wearing a red halter dress that flowed to about mid-calf with silver stilettos and a tiffany necklace to compliment. Leah had on a pair of low-rise white wash jeans that had holes all over them, and a lacey shirt that ended above her navel with nothing but a black bra on underneath. She adorned her outfit with a pair of stilettos similar to my own and wore a pair of black hoop earrings. I put on a few black bangles and some hoops, nothing too fancy. To say that we looked good was an understatement.

We all strutted into the club. It felt oddly good to look over and see the lust-filled gazes of men and the scorning looks of women. I don't think anyone has ever looked at me like this, I felt pride swell within me. Maybe this makeover wasn't going to prove as difficult as I'd originally thought. I hadn't changed very much besides a haircut, wax, and some light make up; I still felt like the same old Bella, just new and improved. I was feeling really good about this. I heightened what I already had, nothing more. I wasn't going to become a fabricated doll; I was still going to be Bella, just a stronger and more intrepid version. I shook my head and smiled at my own self-revelation. I checked my 'coat' and purse in with the other girls, keeping only money in my breast.

We all linked arms and walked over to the 'bar' for under aged 'children' such as ourselves. I had to let a small chuckle slip as the drinks consisted of everything imaginable, just without alcohol. Not that I'm a heavy drinker myself, but what's the fun in a Kamikaze when it doesn't get you drunk? Oh well, we weren't here to drink, we were here to mingle.

"Come on girls! I'm ready to mingle." I winked to no one in particular. They both laughed at my antics and we headed to the dance floor. Being a soccer player, I didn't have the best dance moves. I was designed to kick, not grind. But I assumed digging your rear-end into some hormonal and overly excited teenager couldn't prove to be all that arduous.

As we all held hands and walked out onto the floor, the song "Burn" by Papa Roach could be heard blasting through the speakers all around the club.

"What an odd song to dance to. . ." I thought to myself. I turned over to look at Alice and see them both rocking from side to side and moving their hands down their body. How one could move so slowly while whipping their hands over their body, I'll never know. Even I was hypnotized by the dance movements of the two girls in front of me. They weren't purposely trying to gather attention; the way their bodies moved wasn't slutty, but more provocative and sensuous. I could only stare along with the onlookers.

"Come on Bells! Just move your body from side to side, swing yours hips, and move down." Alice yelled over the music. I had to laugh at that.

"Easier said than done!" I yelled back. I was starting to regret wearing such high heels. I should've gone for some flats. Oh well, too late now.

"Here, we'll show you!" Alice came behind me and grabbed my hips while Leah stood in front and off to the right side of me. Alice slowly ground into me and used her hands to move my hips in sync with hers. I have to admit, it was a little unnerving at first. Alice was my best friend, but it was still a little uncomfortable. I blushed and pushed the thoughts away.

"Come on Bella, you want to be with Jake right? Well there's no better way to turn a man on than dancing for or on him!" Leah laughed. I took what she said into consideration. Homecoming was only two months away, and I was determined for Jake to be mine by then.

I slipped away from my thoughts and concentrated on Alice's and Leah's movements. I stuck my arms out and rested them on Leah's shoulders and ground my behind into Alice. It proved to be a lot more difficult due to the contraptions on my feet that were now killing me. I looked up from my feet to see a tall man heading towards me. I couldn't tell who he was until he got close; it was Paul.

"Here, let me help with that." He smirked. I guess he was referring to my current predicament of my feet killing me, although I don't know what he could do about it. Before I could question him, I felt him pull me away from my girls and looked to see the smirks they supplied on their faces as well.

Paul pulled my backside flush against him, lifted my arms around his neck and slid his arms down the sides of my body until they rested on my lower hips. Now Paul wasn't as muscular as Jake, I'd seen him shirtless due to the fact that he was a soccer player as well, but he was still built. He was the 'bad boy' of Em's group; the womanizer. He was gorgeous though, so what's the harm in one little dance?

Just as I started to grind my hips into Paul, Nelly's "Move That Body" started to play. It was my turn to smirk; a better song couldn't have come on. I body rolled and started twisting my head. I looked over to Alice and Leah bouncing on the floor with their legs spread open. I decided to hell with it; why not make a fool of myself. I slowly slid down Paul and once I reached the floor and started bouncing, opening and closing my legs in the process. On my way back up, I ground my ass into Paul; up his shins, past knees, up to his crotch. I stopped and wiggled my ass. I turned to see his lust filled gaze. I turned to face his as we continued to grind into each other.

"And what do I call you little vixen?" He whispered as softly as he could since music was blaring through the speakers.

"You really don't know who I am Paul?" I smirked and slithered down his body and threw my head back as I came up. I rocked my hips and pumped my chest in and out. I brought my arms up and ran my hands through my hair. Paul suddenly stopped dancing.

"Holy shit. . . Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hi." I whispered as softly as one could with the music playing.

"Damn girl, you clean up nice." He said as he ran his nose up the side of my neck. I laughed and ran my fingers down his chest.

"You too." I winked. We continued to grind against each other.

"And what would Emmett say if he saw you here?" He teased.

"I think the better question is what he would do if he saw the way you're on me." I giggled and ran my hand up his neck and grazed my fingers in his hair.

"Should I back off?" He smiled.

"Do you really want to?" I asked as I slid down him once again.

"No."

"Didn't think so." I smirked. For some reason, I wasn't uncomfortable dancing like this with Paul. He was the one I was closest to, besides Jake, out of all of Em's friends. He was a major player, but he was also fun loving and kind. And that's exactly what we were doing, having fun; nothing serious, nothing to worry over, just dancing and having fun. I looked over at the bar and saw Alice and Leah sipping on some drinks in their hands.

"Unfortunately for you, I have to go." I smiled and pulled away from Paul. He pulled me back to him and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and pulled his bottom lip in my mouth and nibbled on it. I smirked once again, and walked to the bar.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Leah laughed at me.

"What?" I giggled.

"Oh don't play innocent with me!" She laughed.

"What about Jacob?" Alice poked me in my side playfully.

"Nothing has changed." I smirked. "It won't happen again I'm sure, just one of those 'heat of the moment' things that happen. I still only have eyes for Jacob."

"Jeeez girl. Wait till Jake hears about this! He is going to be SO jealous." Leah whistled.

"God I hope so!" I laughed.

"Looks like you might get your wish B, look up." Alice pointed to the level above us that contained couches and a private room for those 21 and older in the corner. Paul was standing with Embry looking over the railing directly down at us. I smirked up at Paul and turned back to the girls.

"Oh, Embry's got a mouth, Jake will find out whether you want him to or not now!" Leah laughed.

"Come on ladies, let's go." I smiled as I sipped the last of my drink.

"Way to make an exit B." Leah winked at me.

"I'm just having some fun." I blushed.

We grabbed our coats and purses and headed towards the exit. Before we walked out, I turned and winked at Paul and I saw him smirk in return.

We climbed into my Jeep and turned on the heat. It was a little chilly at . . . 2 am! Holy crap, I didn't notice it was that late!

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked. They laughed in return.

"Not as much fun as you did." Leah winked at me. I had to blush.

"Paul is definitely hot as hell, but nowhere near Jacob. He's a good dancer though, and fun to be around." I told them.

"We know, we're just teasing you." Alice laughed.

"I'm so proud of you tonight B! Not in a million years would I have imagined you droppin' it low!" Alice giggled.

"Ya, especially with Paul!" Leah giggled. I had to laugh at that too.

"It won't ever happen again, but it was fun while it lasted." I smiled as we pulled up to Alice's house. Alice opened the door and we climbed up the east wing stairs to get to her room. Alice's mom had a wing dedicated to herself and her art. She needed 'privacy' and 'space' in order to 'effectively' work. I had to roll my eyes as that thought popped into my head. We all piled in Alice's bathroom and washed our makeup off, brushed our teeth, and got ready for bed.

"Just you wait till tomorrow Bella, we're going shopping!" Alice squealed from her side of the bed. Her bed was big enough to pile a small army on, so we all fit comfortably on it. I tiredly laughed at her.

Morning came sooner than any of us expected, although I'm not sure you could call one pm morning. I got up and made my way to the kitchen to cook us all breakfast while Alice and Leah got ready. I cracked some eggs and mixed them, preparing to put them on the stove to scramble. I pulled out some hash browns and stuck them in the oven. I cut open a package of turkey sausage and put it in the microwave to cook. About fifteen minutes later, Alice and Leah came down the stairs and grabbed some food. We ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Bella, go take a shower and we'll be up in a minute. We'll clean this up for you." Alice told me.

I did as I was told and trudged upstairs and hopped in the shower. I lathered my hair and stood under the spray until the water turned cold. I hopped out and brushed my teeth. I put on some undergarments and slipped my pjs back on. Alice and Leah were waiting for me at the vanity when I emerged.

"Come sit." Alice smiled. I did as I was told and listened while Alice when through a list of products that she put in my hair to make it curly. She showed me how and what to use for different hair styles. She pulled out some simple browns and a shade of gold for me to apply to my eyes. I complied and soon enough I applied my mascara; the finishing touch. I stood up and dressed in some low-rise dark wash jeans with a brown razorback and a white flowing razor back to match. I slipped on a decorative pair of Alice's sandals and waited for her and Leah to finish getting themselves ready. We took Leah's truck this time, there's more room for shopping bags Alice had told us earlier. We pulled up to the mall and parked close to the front doors.

We walked into Victoria's Secret first; Alice's favorite. The girls went in search of night gowns and sexy outfits while I searched for underwear. I pulled everything from cotton to lace, boy shorts to thongs and put them in my small hand basket. Alice and Leah picked out a variety of bras and sexy nighties and matching lace sets for me to wear. I don't know what they planned on, I liked Jake, but I wasn't going to just give it up to him quickly. Alice started throwing massive amounts of lip gloss, lotions, and perfumes into the already ¾ full shopping bag, while Leah picked out some sweaters, pants, and a few cute lazing around shirts. We paid then headed further into the mall.

By the end of the day, we had gone into at least fifteen, if not more stores ranging from AE to Journeys. I had gotten multiple pairs of new tennis shoes, boots, heels, you name it. I got tons of new jeans, shorts, capris, skirts, shirts, tanks, and more. We stopped by Nordstrom's and got myself a whole new selection of makeup. Bare Minerals has any and every shade of eye shadow I could've wanted. I picked up a few new perfumes for myself and we headed to Alice's house once again. Tomorrow we would put all of my outfits together and decided what I would wear. We repeated the same routine as the night before and snuggled into Alice's bed.

The next morning we decided to go out and eat at Sue's diner. I woke up with a text from Emmett asking if I was all right and telling me he missed me. I smiled at what a good brother he is. I sent him a text telling him I loved him as well and I'd see him that later that day. As for getting ready, I had showered and just blow-dried my hair, letting my natural waves fall down my back. I put on a new pair of jean capris along with a black tank and a cute loose fitting tunic on top. I put on a new bejeweled brown belt I got, some decorative sandals and we headed out. I didn't wear any makeup besides mascara and lip gloss today.

We drove my Jeep and pulled up to Sue's. She had the best food in town. She and Emily ran a small diner here in Forks, and the food was to die for. We sat down and ordered orange juice and water as we waited for our food to come.

"What are you gonna wear tomorrow B?" Leah asked.

"Huh, I hadn't thought about it yet? Any suggestions?" I asked.

"You should wear that outfit we got from Forever 21! It's supposed to be another nice day tomorrow." She giggled at me excitedly.

"The one with the white shorts?" Leah asked.

"Mmhmm!" Alice bobbed her head up and down.

"That would be perfect!" Leah smiled.

"All right, it's settled – I'll wear that tomorrow." I smiled as well.

We ate our food and headed back to Alice's. We spent the rest of the afternoon picking out what clothes would go good together, along with lotions, makeup, hairstyles, and perfumes. By six, I was beat. I piled everything into the back of my Jeep and told Leah I'd take her home. We both hugged Alice and I promised I'd meet her before school along with Leah so they could asses my outfit before school tomorrow.

Leah and I didn't talk on the way to her house in La Push, minus a few lines of singing along with the radio. I pulled into her driveway and got out of the car to hug her.

"Thank you so much for everything this weekend Lee. I don't know what I'd do without you and Alice." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"You would die." Leah half smirked, half smiled at me. If only she knew how true that statement was. I laughed and helped her grab her things out of the backseat and take it into her house.

"Oh Bella, you look cute!" Sue said as I entered the door with Leah. I blushed at her response.

"Thank you." I smiled. I dropped Leah's stuff off in her room and headed back to my car to head home. When I finally arrived at my house, it was already eight. I loaded as many bags as I could and walked into the door.

"Bella!" Emmett ran over and hugged me as I came through the door.

"Hey Em." I smiled and hugged back.

"Will you do me a favor and grab the rest of my bags for me please?" I asked as I batted my eye lashes. He laughed.

"Sure Bells." He jogged out to my Jeep.

"Hi sweetheart." My mom smiled at me.

"Come talk to me once you get settled." She said.

"Okay." I smiled back.

I walked up to the second story and set my things on my bed. I started putting my clothes away as Emmett put the rest of my bags down.

"Dang Bells, could you have gotten any more stuff?" He joked with me. I smiled at his antics.

"Careful or I'll take you with me next time." I joked back. He pretended to have a horrified look on his face.

"That's just mean Bella!" He faked hurt. I smiled at him. God I loved him, he was my everything. Without my Emmett, I would be incomplete.

"You look really pretty by the way." He said bashfully as he shuffled his feet on the floor.

"Aww, thanks Em. You're really pretty too." I giggled and hugged him. He smiled at me.

"I'm being serious bumble bee, you look pretty." He smiled into my eyes as I hugged him. I blushed and smiled at the sound of the familiar nickname that only he called me.

"Thanks Emmy." I laughed as he grimaced at the nickname.

"I'll be in my room playing video games, come say goodnight when you're done." He hugged me one last time and walked down the hall to his room.

It only took my about an hour to clear my shelves to make room for my lotions and perfumes. I set my make up on my small vanity and hung up all of my clothes in my closet. I washed up, put on my pajamas and headed down stairs to talk to my mom.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good weekend?" My mom hugged me as I sat down next to her.

"It was great." I smiled at her.

"I saw how pretty you looked earlier." I blushed at her comment.

"Not that you need a reason, but why exactly did you all of a sudden plan a shopping trip with the girls?" She asked.

"There is a reason." I smiled.

"Would that reason happen to be a boy?" She nudged me and smiled back. I blushed again.

"He's not the only reason. I wanted more confidence in my looks and attitude. I want to feel as pretty as you say I am." I smiled.

"Well good sweetheart, I'm glad you're welcoming the beautiful, confident woman I know you are." She kissed my head.

"Who might this boy be?" She smiled. I just gave her a big toothy grin.

"Would it happen to be a certain Quileute boy who goes by the name of Jacob Black?" She teased. I was shocked.

"How did you. . ." I asked.

"I'm a mom sweetheart. It's my job to notice when my daughter likes a boy. But with you, it's not that hard to see, you should close your mouth when he takes his shirt off and gets in the pool." She winked at me.

"Oh jeez!" I turned beet red.

"Just be careful sweetheart." She hugged me again before I headed upstairs. I walked into Emmett's room to find that he was already sound asleep in his bed. I pulled down his covers and snuggled in bed next to him. When Emmett's friends weren't over, we usually shared a bed together; we both slept better that way. I sighed as I rested by head on Emmett's arm. I drifted into a peaceful sleep within a matter of seconds.

"Belllaaa. . . Bellaaa." I heard someone lightly shaking me.

"Ugh, go away." I groaned.

"You'd think that since we've been in high school for four years now that you would be used to getting up at seven." I heard Emmett laugh at me.

I just stuck my tongue out and spit on him. He laughed as I groaned and rolled off the bed. I headed back to my room to shower and get ready; I needed more time after all. I stood under the water until it turned cold once again and wrapped myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my ears, and headed out to sit at my vanity and start my makeup. I put on a light amount of cover up and bronzer on my cheeks. I applied the shimmery silver eye shadow Alice had picked out to go with today's outfit. I applied black liner to the top lid only and put on some mascara. I then brushed and blow dried my hair. I used the thick barreled iron and my hair fell in thick, soft waves, down my back.

I stood up and put on a lacey white thong (I was wearing white shorts after all) and a black lacey bra with a white bow in the middle. I put lotion all over my body. I sprayed myself with perfume on my ankles, wrists, neck, and hair. I pulled on my white short shorts, darker pink tank top and a dark brown, almost black thin-strapped, sequined tank that flowed in the middle and tightened around my waist. I put on some hot pink vans and my grey and light red jacket with a light brown hat that had a white stripe going through the middle. (AN: look up Vanessa Hudgens music video "Sneaker Night", she has on Bella's outfit!) I put on some lip gloss in the mirror and assessed the final outcome.

I looked good, damn good. I squealed, picked up my things and headed to school to meet Alice and Leah. Emmett had already left for school by the time I got down stairs. My mom looked up at me as I came down.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." She smiled at me.

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek, grabbed a pop tart, and headed out the door.

"Have a good day!" I heard her yell as I shut the door. I put my stuff in my Jeep and headed to school. I was nervous beyond belief. I was so excited to see Jake's expression when I walked into that cafeteria! I pulled up and parked next to Sarah, a teammate of mine. I hopped out, grabbed my things, and locked my car. I found Alice and Leah waiting for me outside by the entrance.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed and pointed to me as I came up.

"Holy shit Bella, you look hot!" Leah told me.

"Look whose talkin'!" I smirked at her. Leah had on a denim skirt with a sleeveless black shirt that flowed almost as long as her skirt and some white sandals. Alice wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black heels that came a little above her ankles, and a navy shirt that bunched up at the waste with a sleeveless black cardigan over.

"You guys look so pretty!" I smiled.

"We might look pretty B, but damn girl. I can't wait to see Jacob's expression." Leah squealed. I blushed and laughed and they drug me inside the school doors to the cafeteria.

We opened the doors and stopped as they slammed shut behind us. Everyone looked up and there were confused expressions on their faces. Forks hadn't gotten a new transfer student – had they?

"BELLA!" Emmett screeched from the other side of the cafeteria. As cliché as it was, rapid intakes of breath could be heard all around the cafeteria. Whispered and rapid conversations started while some people just stared in shock.

"No fucking way." Lauren murmured from Emmett's table.

The last thing I saw before Emmett came up and tried to cover me up was Jacob's coal black eyes staring into mine as he licked his lips.

"Hell yes." I thought and smirked to myself.

-Soooo? What'd ya think? Good – Bad? Sorry for all the randomness of it! I just didn't want to stop until you all got to see Jakes expression! ;D You'll just have to wait until next time to see what he does about Bella's new appearance and see what happens when Embry opens his big mouth about her and Paul dancing! ;D Review if you like; I love to hear what you all have to say


	3. Keep Your Eyes On The Prize Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the behavioral characteristics of said characters I couldn't do this without my Beta BriPearl, so thank you so much! Without further adieu, the 3rd chapter!

**Chapter 3- Keep Your Eyes on the Prize Swan**

**Paul POV: **

I had to chuckle as Bella, Leah, and Alice left the club. Swan sure knew how to clean up, although I wasn't stupid, I knew what this was for. Bella's had a hard on for Jake since we were in middle school. Considering it's our senior year, it's the youngest Swan's last chance to catch Jacob's attention before he's off to college. Although he got a full ride to U-Dub, so it's not like he's going far. As it comes, most of us got full ride scholarships with our dedicated sports. If that was the case, looks like U-Dub is going to be on the map for the next 4 years with our entire group being amazing athletes.

I had to chuckle at my own arrogance, even if it was truthful. I climbed the stairs and Embry bee-lined for me.

"What the fuck was that dude?" He nudged my shoulder.

"What?" I smirked.

"Don't what me idiot, I saw who that was; Bella Swan! You know Jacob and Emmett are going to kill you!" He waved his arms about.

"Chill Embry, it was a one time thing. Bella might clean up good, but she's been like my little sister for years, I'd rather her do that with me than anyone else." I stated.

"Pfft!" Embry scoffed. "Now you're starting to sound like Jake with that sister shit." He rolled his eyes.

"Jakes a pussy, he has that whore draped all over him. I know for a fact they haven't even had sex, who knows what the fuck he's doing with her. Although I'm sure he gets blowjobs whenever he wants. Lauren's legs aren't the only things that compare to a drive thru window. Jake is just too pussy to tell Emmett that he's been crushing on Bella since they've known each other. Albeit Bella blossomed into a beautiful Swan." I had to smile at my own joke.

"You think Jake will get his shit together this year and finally ask her out before someone else takes lead?" Embry asked.

"I hope so man. There are tons of guys just waiting for her to say yes, not to mention with this new look of hers, they'll flip their shit." I said.

"Poor Emmett, he'll have a heart attack." I had to laugh at that. That guy loved his sister more than his own parents I swear. They still sleep in the same bed usually. It's nice to know that underneath that entire football player shit he's a good guy. God, now I'm starting to sound like Emmett, I shook my head and headed out of the club with Embry.

"You gonna open that fat mouth of yours Call?"

He just laughed at me. "You know it! Hopefully it'll push Jake in the right direction." I shook with laughter and told Embry I'd see him tomorrow at Em's house.

I went to bed that night with Bella's ass on my mind and a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Emmett's house tomorrow would prove to be an interesting time.

**Emmett's POV**

It was bout noon when the guys started piling into my house. Mom whipped up some potato salad and burgers for lunch. I opened the door and let everyone in.

"Sup guys? Excited for practice to start tomorrow?" It was Monday again and the first official day of practice. A chorus of "meh and hell yea's" could be heard coming from my friends. We all sat outside on the patio and ate lunch peacefully. Embry was practically vibrating the entire time.

"Jesus dude, what's wrong with you? Snort some crack on your way over?" I asked Embry. I could see Paul kick him under the table. 

"What's going on with you two?" I asked.

"Probably finally gave it to each other!" Snickered Quil. I just rolled my eyes.

"Paul kissed Bella!" Embry practically shouted with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What!" I stood up nearly knocking over the table in the process.

"It wasn't a big deal Em. Retard and I were in Port Angeles this past weekend and we were at Area. Bella, Leah, and Alice happened to walk in. We danced a little, kissed once, and they left. It was a one time thing, no need to freak!" I said seated in my chair.

"Little kiss, pfft, your tongue was in her mouth!" Embry scoffed. I was fuming by that point. Paul was giving Embry the death glare.

"Shut up idiot!" Paul smacked Embry on the head. Embry just shook with laughter.

"What the fuck dude, that's my baby sister, she's off limits!" I told Paul.

Paul stood up and approached me, "Dude, we get it, she's your sister but she's your twin Emmett. You are only 12 minutes older, we're all seniors this year, you act like she's 13 and we're 25. I love Bella like a sister; we just had a smidgen of fun. You can't keep such a tight leash on her like you're her master or she'll freak out, remember Angela Weber, the reverend's daughter? Yea dude, that status."

Angela Weber was a shy girl who grew up in Forks. Her parents were always extremely strict and never let her do anything. Her parents found out that our parents don't make us go to church and banned her from hanging out with Bella ever again. It tore Bella up, she loved Angela. Last time we heard from her, she got busted for possession of coke in PA and was carted off to an all girl's Christian hideout pretty much. Bella still wrote her letters. I figure she'll come back once she turns 18.

"Bella's nothing like Angela. Plus our parents are cool as shit and I'm not that strict. She's just my sister, you hurt her Meraz and I'll rip your testicles off!" I sat down in a huff. I didn't want the guys to think I'm some kind of slave trader with my sister.

I looked at the rest of the group; we continued to eat in silence. Jacob had been exceptionally silent this entire time. He was the one next to me that cared for Bella the most.

"You okay bro?" I turned to Jacob and asked. His jaw was set in a fine line and he just grunted. It looked as if he was trying to blow Paul up with his mind. I shrugged it off; he would tell me if something was wrong, he's my best bro. The guys went swimming, played video games, and vegged out all day. I texted Bella after they left for the day. I smiled as I saw – "I love you too!" Appear on my IPhone screen.

Once Bella came home, I helped her with her stupid amount of shopping bags, I mean cheese and rice this was ridiculous! Next thing I knew she was crawling into bed with me and we fell into a deep sleep.

**Jacob POV:**

We were all sitting at the cafeteria tables going over strategies for today's practice before the bell rang for first period. I refused to sit next to Paul; I was peeved to find out that he kissed Bella yesterday. Paul's a good guy but he's a man whore, he's not allowed to touch my Bella, I uh, I mean Bella! I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Lauren was sitting in my lap blabbing to Jessica about some new mascara she wanted to try while I was off in la la land. I looked up at Lauren, she shouldn't get new mascara, it'll only entice her to wear more and god knows she doesn't need anymore. I was brought out of my thoughts when Lauren screeched.

"No fucking way!" She said. I looked up to see Bella at the entrance of the cafeteria. She looked like an angel. I started at her adorable pink vans and worked my way up her long lightly tanned legs to the shorts that should be illegal, good god they cupped her hips perfectly. The color of her tank top complimented her jacket and made her eyes pop. Molten silver stared into my now black eyes. Bella looked absolutely fucking mouthwatering. Next thing I knew Emmett was storming over there trying to cover her up.

"Ew, she looks like a skank, I mean who really wears a fedora these days?" Lauren rolled her eyes but we could all see that she was jealous of Bella. I couldn't have these thoughts about her, she's my best friend's sister, no matter how much I want to nibble on her neck and bury my face in her strawberry scent. I got up and shoved Lauren off my lap.

"Ugh! Jacob!" She yelled at me from the floor.

I stalked towards Bella. I looked at her from bottom to top again. My nostrils flared as the subtlest hit of delicious perfume hit my nose. Emmett was muttering some non-sense about her needing to cover up; I just stood there staring. She giggled and patted Em's chest.

"I'm a big girl Em and this outfit is completely dress code." She winked at me as she breezed through the two of us and sat down with her team.

"Did she just brush me off?" Emmett sputtered. 

I clasped my hand on his shoulder, "Don't take it personally man." The first bell signaled the end of mingling time. I was looking forward to last period today, that's when all of the sports teams practiced. I was looking forward to seeing Bella in tight clothes for soccer. Good god I need go get a hold of myself! I shook my head for what seemed like the hundredth time today and headed off to class with Em.

**Bella POV:**

I smirked as my brother tried to lecture me on my outfit. I couldn't care less about what he was saying. Jacob had dropped Lauren and now stood in front of me as his eyes raked over my body.

"I'm a big girl Em and this outfit is completely dress code." I winked at Jacob and brushed in between the two of them and headed over to my girls. Leah and Alice were bursting with excitement. We all giggled quietly and headed off to class once the bell rang. I was hoping Jacob stared at me through Calc, considering that's all I would be doing. We walked into the classroom and sat down in our respective chairs. Grumpy Gills began with our lesson and I unfortunately had to take notes, not paying attention the past few days has made doing my homework a lot more difficult. It was about half way through class when I got a note slipped under my book.

"Hey Bells. " It was from Jacob.

"Uh hey Jake." I slipped the note back to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not that I don't appreciate the concern but what are we? In middle school? We have phones now Jacob." I smiled and passed back the note.

I saw the back of his neck get red. "Well yea, I know, I just thought this is more personal."

"Right, well, what can I do for you? It's kind of hard to take notes and write one to you. "

"Well uh, I just wanted to let you know if you ever needed anything, if Emmett's not there for you, I can help you Bells. "

I stared at the note confused. This was not the response I was hoping for. Don't get me wrong; it's sweet, but seriously? Why does every single conversation have to revolve around Emmett and me needing something? I am a big girl; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I just smiled back at Jake, put the note in my bag and used my hair as a curtain to block him out and continue writing notes.

Leah gave me a weird look and I just rolled my eyes and pointed my pen at Jake. She giggled and nodded in understanding. Jake was dense, it would take a little more than an outfit to stir him up, but at least I got his attention, but if I was going to do this, it's go big or go home. I'm not going to throw myself at Jake but I will make him see me as more than a little sister. If Emmett really loves me, he'll let Jake and I be together.

The bell rang and the day went on. Soon it was the last period of the day and it was time for practice. I walked into the locker room and Leah set her bag next to mine. I put on my new sports bra from Vicky's Secret, apparently it was supposed to 'provide better coverage and support', which I knew was a load of shit, they just made your boobs look like gold even when you're sweating. I put my ripped t-shirt on over it and slipped on my basketball shorts.

"Na uh Swan, not those shorts, and you can save those for PE. You're wearing these babies." She handed me a pair of spandex under armor shorts that looked like boy shorts underwear than a pair of shorts.

"Jesus Leah, can these be any tighter?" I asked.

"Lighten up, they're easy to move in, they provide support, and you have sexy legs, time to show them off!" I blushed as Leah said that to me and grabbed the spandex spanks and put them on. I put on my Nikes, put my hair up, and gathered all the girls.

"Alright let's head out girls, don't forget your cleats!" I yelled as I grabbed my water bottle and towel.

I started basic stretches and drills.

"Two warm up laps, stretches, and bleachers, let's go!" I yelled as coach was dealing with the JV team. I noticed the football team running laps around the track with us. Jacob per usual had his shirt off and was running with Emmett and the rest of the gang. I tried to focus; I didn't want another incident where I fell face first over some shoelaces. Soon enough the football team was doing drills on the field and we moved a little further up to the soccer field. I saw Paul and Embry and waved.

We ran drills for about two hours. The boys were holding a practice game, but I want all of my girls to have the foot drills down, signals memorized, and endurance as high as they can go before I set out a practice game. There's no point in playing when you're not able to give it your best. Coach blew the whistle to signal the end of practice.

"Alright, good practice ladies, we need those foot drills perfect if we're going to be able to properly execute every maneuver from stealing the ball to passing to your teammates! Let's go home and I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, good job Swan." I blushed as coach singled me out. My team whooped and catcalled. I pulled my outside shirt off and used it to wipe the sweat off my forehead. Next thing I knew I had Paul standing behind me whispering in my ear.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Absolutely not." I replied.

"Good!" He grinned. Next thing I knew I was being pick up and hauled over Paul's shoulder. I was laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Dammit Paul, put me down you big oaf!" I was pounding his back. He was slowly jogging around the track with me and taking me farther away from my stuff. I looked up to see Emmett focused on his lineman drills but Jacob was looking right at us.

"God dammit it Paul, put me down now!" I yelled. He finally set me down and turned to see what I was looking at. He cupped my cheek.

"Don't worry princess, I know about your hard-on for Jake, and as sexy as you are, that's just not fucking happening, but little Jakey over there doesn't know that, so why not make him a little jealous?" He smirked.

"You're such an ass Paul, I don't need your help in the relationship department thank you very much!" I stated as a matter of fact. He just laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder. I smiled, shoved him off and ran back to my stuff. Leah just raised an eyebrow and I gave her a look that said 'shut it!' and we left to the parking lot. I could feel eyes burning me the whole time and I looked back to see Jacob frowning and holding his water bottle in a white-knuckle grip.

"What was that all about?" Leah asked.

"Paul's just flirting with me because he knows it pisses Jake off. I just don't want Jake to get the wrong impression." I sighed.

"Bells, you're worrying about this way too much. This isn't just a ploy to get Jacob, this is for a more stronger and confident you. Getting the man to open his eyes and see what's in front of him is all we're doing. You're not at fault for flirting or going out on a date or two, or just plain having fun! We're seniors B, and it's high time you start acting like one!" Leah hugged my middle. I smiled at her antics.

"I guess, I just don't want to mess this up."

"It wouldn't hurt for Jake to be a little jealous, we'll get Em to lighten up on the drill instructor routine and then we'll see what Jacob has to say about that brother crap he pulls." I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I think Jake about died when you took your shirt off, those spanks were killing him, but that sports bra and ass covered in spandex? You looked mighty fine B!" I smiled and hopped into my jeep.

"Whatever you say!" I turned on the ignition and drove home. I hopped in the shower and worked on some homework while I waited for Emmett to get home. We all ate dinner together once the oaf got home and I helped Emmett with his Spanish homework, it was similar enough to French that I could help him with small things.

I decided to set my hair in thick and loose curlers, all I would have to do is just take them out and my hair would be fine in the morning. I brushed my teeth and crawled into my own bed for once. Although I do love Emmett, I needed my space sometimes.

The rest of the week passed much the same; practice, homework, and longing after Jacob. Although I had gotten a lot of offers to go out on a date. I got love letters in my locker and a rose left on my desk one day. I figured that was Alice or Leah, just to piss Jake off. All of my outfits and hairstyles seemed to be a hit though. Even Mr. Allary complimented me on Wednesday and had me blushing. For being such a small town, Forks had some fine ass guys, it was awesome really.

Friday came and I was heading out to my Jeep with Leah. We were going to meet up with Alice and go and get Chinese food and catch a cheesy movie. I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward running to catch up. He was in his basketball jersey. He was captain of the basketball team at Forks High.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all week, I just can't catch you after practice in time and in Biology I'm too shy!" I looked at him confused.

"Well I'm here now?" I told him.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? I have tickets to 'Capitol Cities' tomorrow and no one to go with." He smiled at me. I dropped my jaw, those tickets sold out before they even came out!

"Oh my gosh, how did you get a hold of those?!" I squealed.

"My dad knows some people and he got me two front row seats. Would you like to catch a bite and head down to see them with me?" He asked.

I looked back at Leah. "Don't look at me Swan, if you don't go I will, Capitol Cities rocks!" She yelled. I blushed.

"I'd love to Edward, thanks, that's sweet of you."

"Great, lemme just get your number." He handed me his phone and I programmed it in. He gave me one more smile and kissed my cheek and ran away. I blushed from the display of affection. I'm not a nun, but usually I don't get asked to awesome concerts, dinner, and get kissed after.

I heard a truck door slam a few stalls down and saw Jacob's Ford Raptor roar to life as he ripped out of the parking lot. I wondered what his problem was.

"Oooh, he's got it bad." Leah laughed.

"Got what bad?" I asked confused. 

"Bella, sometimes you're too naïve for your own good. See you at Alice's in an hour!" She drove off and I climbed in my vehicle and drove home. I hopped out once I got there and dropped off my soccer bag in the laundry room, I needed to wash my stuff this weekend.

"So I heard you have a date tomorrow!" Emmett boomed from behind me.

"Holy cow Em, make a noise!" I jumped in the air.

"Whoops, now spill it Bells." He pressed. I laughed and walked up into my room and starting pulling down an outfit for after I got out of the shower.

"As a matter of fact I do, with Edward Cullen." I replied.

"How did you find out though?" I asked.

"Jacob called me screaming in the phone a few minutes ago saying you were going on a date with the guy who had the hair and body of a girl and demanded I don't let you go." He laughed.

"Well, Edward was very chivalrous. He invited me to dinner and a concert. I don't know why Jacob's so pissed; he has Lauren hanging off of him every minute. I swear she'd hang on his back like a leech if she could while you guys practice!" Emmett boomed laughter at that.

"Yea well I'm gonna give this guy a talk and let him know you have to be home by 2 am."

"Emmett, I have no curfew." I laughed.

"Well, that gives him an idea that he can't do whatever he wants and that you're being looked after. It gives me a sense of security too, knowing you're not going to be gone once all the crazies start coming out!" He told me.

I kissed his cheek. "Alright Em, for you I will be home by 2 am, but that means you have to be here too! So I can tell you all about it!" I laughed and walked in the bathroom to get ready as I heard him yell, "Deal!"

I dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, a see through-ish brown shirt with a black bandoo bra and a chucky dark belt. I slipped on some black sandals, my watch and feather earrings and I was out the door. Chinese food didn't require make up and my hair would just dry into natural waves.

I got to Alice's house and told the girls about my date with Edward. They squealed and claimed that it was perfect to get Jake jealous.

"I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings and drag him along though?" I said.

"Well as of now, Jacob still has his head up his ass, he's still with Lauren, so it's time for a little friendly competition!" Leah stated.

"Plus no one said you have to marry the guy Bella!" Alice interjected as well.

"I guess you're right. Now let's dig in and plan my outfit for tomorrow!" The girls squealed and we dug into our food. I was nervous about my date with Edward tomorrow and I was worried Jacob was going to be angry, but he hadn't talked to me all week besides Monday and I was getting frustrated. I realized this wasn't going to happen over night, but something needed to give.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and concentrated on Leah and Alice, Jacob would come to his senses soon.

Disclaimer: And there's Chapter 3! I hope you all like it. There wasn't much progress with Jacob at all in this chapter but remember, it's only been about a week, even Emmett is starting to calm down about Bella's change and soon Jacob's going to be all alone in his battle! Next chapter we'll see into Jacob's head about Bella's change and the big date! Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much to my Beta Bripearl aka Sabrina, she rocks!


	4. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: Thank you all for being so patient. Your reviews make me so happy. They keep me going! Nursing school is just busy busy! But I promise I'll try to update more! Although I had this chapter done along with my other stories and my dad restored our desktop because he got a virus and didn't tell me first. I lost all of my homework and my chapters D: I was so upset! But alas, here is Ch. 4 finally! And a gigantic thank you to my new Beta, Ryon aka: Babs81410! She makes these stories worth reading! ;)

Chapter 4- Safe and Sound

**Bella POV**

I was extremely nervous about my date with Edward. I was sitting on my bed all ready to go waiting for Edward to show up, he was already, _eleven minutes late_, as I looked down to check my watch. Leah and Alice had planned my outfit last night and they came over earlier to help me get ready. My hair was in a vintage pony-tail, it was poofed slightly with thick wispy curls. I was wearing a spaghetti strap red and pink floral dress with a small brown belt in the middle, light dark jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and cowboy boots on. I had on my 'Too Faced Natural Eyes' shadow on with liquid liner on top. I topped it off with slightly rose cheeks and natural lip-gloss. I had to admit I looked cute, but it left an awkward feeling in my stomach, I felt like I was trying too hard.

I grabbed my purse and headed down to the kitchen. I slipped on my Coach watch and bracelets on the way down. I slipped on my favorite ring on my ring finger on my left hand; it was a gold color that had leaves that weaved up past my knuckle. Jacob had given it to me for my birthday and it was my most prized position. I wore a necklace that had cute letter "B's" on it. Jacob was too stupid to realize it didn't stand for Bella but Black. I wanted Jacob, including his last name. I grabbed a caprisun from the fridge and sat down on a stool on the edge of the counter. I look at my watch again, _sixteen minutes late_. The door opened and Emmett and Jacob came trapesing through the door with their bags.

Their heads were thrown back and they were laughing. They breezed past me into the laundry room and dropped their stinky ass bags off. I held my nose closed, jeez that was disgusting.

"God, the only dis I wanna give you guys is disinfectant!" I waved my hand in front of my face smiling at Em and Jake. Em just walked up to me and tried to rub his armpit in my face.

"Eww you big oaf! Get away!" I hopped off my stool and giggled at him. He laughed and went upstairs to shower I assume. Jake turned to make some joke at my expense but he stopped dead in his tracks. He just stared at me.

"Oh, today's the day is it?" He crossed his arms and sneered at me. I didn't like that look on his features. I missed the pearly white smile that could light up a room.

"Do you mean is today the day of Capitol Cities? Why yes, it is." I replied with my hands on my hips. Screw him if he thinks he's going to be all pissy about this!

"Don't play coy Bella, you're going out with doucheward." He said with his nose turned up.

"Don't you think that dress is a little short Bella? And maybe cut a little too low? Trying to prove something are you?" He then replied. I felt as if I had just gotten slapped in my face. Oh, hell no.

"You know what Jacob, maybe I like how short it is, showing my knees off, I'm going for that risqué look. As for my bandoo bra which is over my regular bra which is also over my dress, well good, I hope it's easy access!" I all but scream with my hands clenched at my sides. Both of our nostrils were spread wide and we were breathing heavy.

"Well glad you went to so much effort for that prick!" He pointed to the door. He told me.

"Well maybe if you didn't have the whore draped around you like a second skin, I'd consider doing it for you. Asshat!" He froze at that and I froze when I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed my purse and pushed past him and opened the door.

"Hello Edward." I smiled tightly.

"Sorry I'm so late Bella, I got lost on the way here!" He told me. I heard Jacob huff.

"You live less than five minutes away you idiot." I heard Jake mumble to himself. I just glared at him, smiled at Edward and walked out the door. He let me go in front of him and we got in his Volvo. Weird, he didn't open my door. Jake or Em always opened my door for me. I shrugged it off and hopped in.

"Give me just a second and we'll be on our way!" He smiled at me. I watched him pull down his visor and start to fix his hair. It was at that time I fully looked at him. He was wearing a blue oxford shirt tucked in but his buttons were done wrong. He had on khakis that were wrinkly and some nikes, there was also a red smudge by the back of his hairline. I normally don't care about what guys wear but it was just an odd outfit. Not that I iron my clothes but before a date I make sure to look presentable. After my argument with Jake this was just not a good idea. After about five minutes of sitting in the car and him fixing his hair we were finally off.

"Edward, your shirts buttoned wrong." I smiled lightly at him. He looked down and almost blushed it looked like.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just so nervous about picking you up, I've noticed you for a long time now and I've been too shy to ask you out." He told me. Well normally you'd put in extra effort not to look like an idiot then. It didn't matter anyway we pulled up a restaurant before anything could be said. Once again he didn't even ask me if I liked this place, the guys always asked my opinion.

We were immediately seated and water was brought to our table. I was about to glance at the menu that was place in front of me when Edward snagged it and just gave it back to the waiter.

"She'll have the garden salad with a side of grilled chicken breast and vinegerette dressing. I'll have the lobster thermidore." He smiled and she walked away with our orders. You've got to be shitting me! I didn't look at the menu!

"Umm Edward, I didn't even look at the menu?" I asked.

"Well someone with your figure has to watch what they eat in order to keep so fit don't they?" He asked with a smile as he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes. This date was a bad idea. The waitress brought our food and we dug in. I poured my dressing, if that's what you could call it, over my salad only to see a sour look on Edward's face.

"Isabella, you dip your lettuce in piece by piece, it is improper to pour it all over! Oh well, you'll know for next time!" He smiled at me. Now you've really got to be shitting me. He was getting on my nerves. Just for that, I'm going to be as messy as I possibly can! We ate our food and I was still hungry after my rabbit lunch. Edward's lobster looked phenominal. I sat there as he finished. He paid the bill and as we were leaving his phone rang.

"Isabella, be a doll and go wait in the car for me, I need to take this." He put his hand over the mouth piece and used his hand to shoo me away. I clenched my hands at my sides and stalked out of the restaurant. I got to the car only to realize it was locked; he forgot to give me his keys. As I went to find him he was no where to be seen. I started looking around the bathrooms and I heard a faint voice.

"Alright. . . you too love." I heard Edward say. I waited for him to come around the corner.

"Bella! I though you were going to wait in the car?" He asked.

"You didn't give me the keys silly!" I forced a smile.

_What an idiot. _I thought to myself. _"Alright love?" Does he think I'm daft? I might've been born at night, but it wasn't last night! _I shook my head clear of my thoughts and I followed him out of the restaurant.

We got into his Volvo and he started driving to the concert. I got lost in my thoughts again of who he could've called love. I figured it wasn't his mother, that's for sure! We pulled into a parking stall at the apetheater where the concert was held and Edward once again walked ahead of me, not beside me, nor did he bother holding my hand. I know I'm not a child, but there are tons of people here and it's a cute gesture. Although I'm partly glad he didn't, the only hand I wanted in mine was Jacob's! We walked in the front gates as Edward handed over our tickets and I was getting excited. He was a douche bag, but Capitol Cities was one of my favorite bands! Not to mention their new album came out recently and I was hoping they were going to play some new songs from it! We weaved our way through the crowd and I saw a water bottle stand. I was going to grab one, with all the jumping I would get thirsty!

"I'm going to grab a water bottle Edward, would you like one?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Don't do that doll, you can just use the sinks in the bathroom! Bathroom are unnecessary!" He smiled at me. _Are you fucking kidding me? _I thought to myself.

"Uhm no thanks Edward, I want one for when I'm jumping in the crowd." I pulled away from him and grabbed myself a water bottle. He gave me an annoyed look when I got back. Oh well, I couldn't care less. I wouldn't let him ruin this concert for me!

We weaved our way through people as we got closer to the front. I wanted to be as close to the front as possible to see them! I could see Edward was getting annoyed with the amount of people squished around us, oh well, it's a concert, what did he expect? I found an acceptable spot and cheered along with the rest of the people surrounding us for the opening acts.

As Capitol Cities finally came on stage I felt a tug at my jacket and I saw Edward point to his phone and to the back of the crowd, I simply shrugged and turned around. Did he think I would lose my amazing place so he could chitchat? Hell no! He's the one that invited me here; he almost got props for liking decent music, but nope! Never mind. As 'Safe and Sound' came on I screamed and pulled my phone out with the rest of the people and waved the light. They played ' Lazy Lies, Tell Me How to Live, Chasing You, Love Away, I Sold My Bed, But Not My Stereo, Kangaroo Court', and tons of my other favorites! It was midnight before I finally found Edward huddled in a corner with his phone still pressed to his ear. He waved me over and hung up. I simply smiled and we started walking to his car.

"Sorry doll, I was talking to my mom. She's needs me home." He smiled. Ha! I'm sure it was his mother. I rolled my eyes and 'hmm-ed' in return. We got into his car once again and I couldn't help but be thankful that we were on the way home finally. As we pulled up to my house he turned to me.

"I had a lovely time doll, I'd love to do this again sometime." He leaned towards me. Oh hell no, all bets were off now.

"First off, you were on your phone the entire time, you didn't even pay attention to the concert so don't feed me your bullshit. Second off, dinner was pathetic, I'm a grown ass adult who is more than capable of ordering more than rabbit food for herself. Thirdly, my name is Bella, not fucking doll." I patted his cheek at slammed the door shut as I got out of the car. I could see his shocked face and I walked to my front door. I heard a faint "Bitch!" as I walked to my front door. I merely laughed as I walked in my door.

"Laughing is a good sign isn't it?" Emmett was sitting on the couch watching some movie with Jake. I continued laughing and tried to calm myself down.

"I guess if 'bitch' now means you're the greatest girl ever! Then sure, laughing is a great thing!" I continued giggling.

"He called you a bitch?!" Emmett roared.

"Calm down Emmy, I deserved it." I smiled and sat down next to them and proceeded to explain the date. I had Em in hysterics by the time I was done. Even Jake managed to turn up the corner of his mouth.

"Wow, I even got the sour puss to smile!" I replied cheekily to Jake. He immediately frowned at me. Emmett roared with laughter all over again. I giggled as well and made my way upstairs to get ready for bed; I needed a shower to wash away Edwards cologne stink. My phone rang as I was undressing.

"Hello Alice and Leah." I already knew who is was.

"Spill it!" They both yelled.

"It was awful!" I laughed. I was met with silence and figured that was my que to continue.

"He came to the house with his shirt done up wrong, lip stick on his neck and spent five minutes getting ready while I sat in the car after he was already 22 minutes late. He ordered me some awful salad that was made for a rabbit at the restaurant. It wasn't even good lettuce! He was on his phone the whole time at the concert, didn't let me buy a water bottle, didn't open any of my doors, and walked in front of me like I was a chastised child the entire time. I told him off at the end of our date. It was the worst date I've ever been on."

I then proceeded to tell them what I told him in the car. All I could hear for a solid five minutes was Leah belting out a laugh.

"Fuck yea Bella!" She laughed. I just smiled.

"What a douche bee! I bet he has a tiny dick, so you just saved yourself some embarrassment." Alice commented. We all giggled at that. For this being a shitty date, I hadn't laughed this much in a while. I told them of my confrontation with Jacob earlier and of course they fired away questions.

"Oooooo, what was his face like? I bet it was priceless after you put him in his place!" I could hear Leah smiling through the phone.

"Jeez Bella, two guys in one night, remind me not to mess with you!" Alice giggled.

"I'm just tired of it. With Edward being an epic fail there's no one to make Jake jealous anymore but after tonight I definitely don't want to play games anymore. If a guy wants me, he'll come get me, I'm a fucking catch!" I said.

"I've been in love with Jake since kindergarden but I won't wait forever!" I continued.

"He'll come around Bella." I heard them say.

"I hope so but I'm gonna go shower and hit the hay. I'll see you ladies tomorrow for the BBQ at my house right? Don't forget your swim suits!" I hung up the phone and rinsed in the shower.

As I laid down to sleep I couldn't help but think of the brand new bikini hiding in my drawers especially for tomorrow. If Jake wouldn't pull his head out of his ass, I would just have to show him exactly how much better I was than Lauren, down to the very last detail. I smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/N: Thank you so much! Sorry it took me so long to update! But here it is and I'm almost finished with the next chapter! ;) It's a pool party where let's hope Jake can't resist Bella's hot bod! Sorry to all you Edward fans, I hate him with a passion. Sparkly vampires, pfft. Dracula would eat him alive ;) Thanks so much to my Beta! She makes these stories possible ladies and gents!


End file.
